


sweet night

by onefortheluna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courting Rituals, Department Stores, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Love at First Sight, Pick-Up Lines, Sasuke is an Awkward Mess, Sasuke thinks he's a lame loser, Strangers to..... ???, The feels!!, Uchiha Sasuke is Inlove, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, head over heels, lowkey a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheluna/pseuds/onefortheluna
Summary: He doesn't have a reason to be there. He'd been through with grocery shopping earlier already.But there he was. A determined man on a delicate mission. At the department store.It's safe to say he hasn't been the same man since.-how could I know i'd wake up feeling more?-  ( v - sweet night).or that one sasukecentric love at first sight [or first night] story: in which sasuke accidentally locks eye with sakura while grocery shopping and yeah, sasuke learns that love does exist..pick up lines, love at first sight, whipped sasuke, courting, non-sexual one night stand (maybe), head over heels, the feels.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	sweet night

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! 
> 
> So, I had prompts in my head and no spark to expand on any of them and I listened to a song and BOOM. 
> 
> ... this (?) Happened. This is so random and I don't even know how to explain it, but it's short and it's sweet and it was a lot of fun for me to write so I hope you guys like it too.
> 
> First time writting from ssk's pov... let's see how this goes.
> 
> Comment, kudos and enjoy. Take care and stay safe! 
> 
> ( while editting, I went through a major mental crisis I kid you not. It was a merry experience writting this but when it came to publishing... The whole 'wait...do I call it grocery store? Or retail store? Or deparment store? Or supermarket' thing had this marinating for a good week in my drafts cuz I just couldn't figure it out. Haven't been to one in forever so I'm starting to loose my mind. I need to go out and integrate into society again, this won't do. )

1

Sasuke doesn't think he's ever known love was real until he looked into her eyes.

It happens in an instance and it manifests into something even bigger every passing hour he spends trying to occupy himself with anything. Anything. Just to get his mind off it.

He willingly exits the confines of his apartment for ramen with Naruto- and ends up leaving with an empty stomach. Yeah, Naruto inhaled his, he just kept staring at his bowl and it was getting soggy and that offended him very much apparently. 

He lets Karin drag him to some shopping complex like a mindless dog on a leash- and ends up leaving with a dent in his card. Yeah, Karin splurged for two, he just kept staring into space and everything in the store looked nice and he needed colour in his wardrobe anyways.

It's useless. 

At one point, Sasuke is sure it'll kill him.

His heart heart is pounding, his head is spinning, he can barely breath- and all he can think is that he doesn't know her name.

He doesn't realize he's blurted this exasperating frustration out at dinner until it's very quite and he's looking up from his untouched food to find three set of eyes identical to his own staring at him wordlessly.

Itachi hums, knowing. His mother smiles, delightful. His father ... His older, dark gaze glides away to his food and he silently resumes eating. Very awkward.

He's certain he won't find a peace of mind or catch a wink of sleep if he sits around and does nothing but wallow in his jumbled thoughts.

So Sasuke goes back. Because he needs to know. 

She's still there and she's still looks the same. 

He doesn't know why he thought she wouldn't be, why she would look like anything else.

She's still there, working the counter in her uniform and she's still the same, same sparkling green eyes, same soft pink hair, same warm bright smile.

It's still her and she still makes his heart go wild.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculous but like... I love it. I really do. Let me know what you think.


End file.
